hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion-Chan
Shion-Chan is the guardian and manager of the Star Center. She is a girl who is surprisingly young compared to the princesses and is often looked as like a little sister to the princesses. She is surprisingly skilled with archery, but one of her many flaws is that she doesn't look before she shoots. In the episode in which she appears, she almost shoots the cures and Fuwa. Later on, she leaves the Star Center and enters the human world, which is completely new to her. She adopts the last name Tsukiya and is then looked after by the Kaguya family. She also starts to take on Kaguya Madoka’s activities. Personality Shion is usually quite stern and keeps a straight face most of the time. She doesn’t trust humans or any creature easily, but has a soft side that surfaces whenever the Ophiuchus Princess and others talk to her casually. Though she seems to be mature, she actually is trying to imitate the Star Princesses, who she’s always looked up to. She is extremely good at archery, but shoots basically anyone that crosses her path, except for the Star Princesses and the Pretty Cures later on. Appearance Shion has black hair worn in a ponytail most of the time. When it is down, it is surprisingly long, so she hides it's length by wearing it up. She has crystal clear blue eyes that sometimes sparkle like diamonds or sapphires. She tries to keep a straight face most of the time to hide this feature as well. She mainly wears armor, but she changes her attire often depending on what role she is currently fulfilling. She also is a tiny bit pale. History Backstory For as long as she could remember, she had always served at the Star Center. She had always been treated like a younger sister to the princesses, mainly because she doesn’t have any parents. Meeting the Cures One day, while patrolling the empty Star Center, Shion heard a sound coming from the elevator shaft. No one had set foot in the center ever since the disappearance of the princesses, so Shion thought for sure that it was trouble, readying her bow and arrows to shoot. But when she shot her arrow, she missed the head of a teenage girl. Frustrated, Shion quickly shot an arrow to block the girl from escaping the next arrow. As she was loading the next arrow, she was stopped by another person. Thinking that they were dangerous, she began to try and shoot them all. But that was before she saw Fuwa and realized that they were Pretty Cures. Going to Earth Adoption into the Kaguya Family Fighting Kitsudeme Feeling weak Saving Everyone Befriending Aicho Becoming Cure Delta Relationships Star Princesses '- She’s treated like a younger sister to them and is often called by the nickname the Ophiuchus Princess gave her, “Snow”. 'Niku Serenity - Miyume Aicho - Katsuki Megumi - Cure Delta "The shining star of space! Cure Delta!" Cure Delta 'is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Shion. In order to transform, she needs her Star Constellation Pendant and her Star Aquarii Pen. She transforms using the quote "Constellar Charge!". Transformation Attacks 'Delta Arrow '''- Using the Star Constellation Pendant Cure Delta can perform this attack. * '''Aquarii Delta Arrow Etymology Songs Solos Trivia * Shion is later revealed to have the star sign Aquarius. Gallery Shion-Chan/Image GalleryCategory:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Star Princesses Category:Saman Category:Star Center Category:Allies Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Archers Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Ocs Category:Constellation Cures Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Blue Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Aliens